


The Various Sightings and Encounters of Link

by IgnitingNights



Category: botw - Fandom, breath of the wild, legend of zelda: breath of the wild
Genre: Angst, Confusion, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kass (Legend of Zelda) - Freeform, LINK STOP, Link no, Other, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon (Legend of Zelda) - Freeform, Zelda (Legend of Zelda) - Freeform, i'm too lazy to tag all the characters that'll be used, link messing around with monsters, link scaring innocent people by falling out of the sky, most or all of the BoTW characters/NPCs, will most likely add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnitingNights/pseuds/IgnitingNights
Summary: There are many people who walk the fields and forests of Hyrule, both people and monsters alike. Many have seen and encountered the one who calls himself the Champion of Hyrule. The one who calls himself Link, like the one from a hundred years ago. Throughout this whole story, there will be connected stories in each chapter of a different person, or even monster, coming across a certain blond Hylian doing something stupid, such as holding up a sword in the middle of a thunderstorm.





	1. When a Lynel Tries To Have A Calm Afternoon

All was peaceful and quiet in the Oseira Plains. A small herd of horses roamed the plains, nibbling away at the yellowed grass, drinking from a small pool of water, or maybe just sitting comfortably under the shade of a tree. It was rather hot out this day. 

Not far from the herd of horses stood a golden lynel. He was standing upright, proud, and tall, his chest puffed out with pride. The lynel male was very much confident and relaxed in his territory. Sure, there were some horses and other critters around, but he was completely fine with them. As long as they don't bother him, get too close, or mess with his prey, he was all fine with them sticking around. But it was those Hylians, Rito, other lynels, and the other races such like them that he truly despised being near his territory, much less being in it. It all depends on his mood of what he does in reaction to seeing someone invade his territory. Either he runs over and murders them on the spot, maybe even eat them, or just give them a growl of warning and watch them run off. And, lately, he has been doing the latter of the two options. This lynel is a rather old lynel. He's been too tired to bother running after and killing those who invade his territory like he had used to back in his days when he was young. Ah, the good ol' glory days.

The lynel let out a long, tired yawn as he trotted his way towards the pool of water where the horses were around, causing them all to neigh nervously and trot away from him. Good. The male settled down next to the pool, yawning once again. This here sure seemed like a good place to have a nap. And so he sighed happily and shut his eyes, listening to the birds chirping and the wind blow through his thick mane. He stayed like that for a good while. And at the moment, he was nearly asleep.

That was until he heard a weird sound from not too far in front of him. With a small bit of alarm the golden lynel popped open his eyes, looking around with a small growl, wondering to himself what the hell that weird sound was! Although, he didn't spot anything. That was, until he looked around again and spotted a blonde Hylian in nothing but his underwear. Why? The lynel truly didn't care or know. He also noticed that the Hylian was holding some sort of weird, rectangular and flat looking object with a blue eye on the back of it and was pointing it straight at him. 

The lynel just sat there, staring at this strange Hylian, wondering why he was here and what that thing he held was. Having had enough of having this strange Hylian in his territory, the golden lynel stood up to his hooves and let out a loud roar at the Hylian, causing him to jump and almost drop his strange device on the ground. That sure did give that Hylian a hint. With a threatening growl as he stepped forward towards the blonde, starting to grab his bow and arrow. That caused the Hylian to quickly stand and run off somewhere. Good. 

Once the Hylian ran off, the lynel began to patrol his territory, making sure that no one else decided to come and spy on him so rudely as that other Hylian had so foolishly decided to do. As he patrolled, his tail lashed and flicked behind him with annoyance. All he wanted to do was take a nice nap by the water. Was that too much to ask? 

After a few more minutes of patrolling, the male figured that was well enough and began to walk back over towards his spot by the water, yawning tiredly once again. Now he can finally rest in peace without anymore Hylians coming to bother him and enter his territory. Or so, he thought.

Just as the golden lynel went back to his spot and was about to lay back down, he heard hat sounded like fabric waving in the wind, a little whoosh, little '_hupp_!' above him. With a look of confusion, the male looked up, only to see that same blonde halfway naked Hylian come floating down from the sky on a paraglider over head. And befor ehe knew it, the Hylian let go of the paraglider, dropped down, and landed rather harshly right on the poor old lynel's back. The golden lynel let out a loud roar of outrage as he began bucking and trying to move his arms backwards to slap the Hylian off. But his arms were too big and muscly to reach behind him. So he bucked and kicked and ran in a little circle in attempts to get the Hylian off. 

This Hylian is sure as _hell_ going to die today after this.

After the Hylian finally lost his grip and fell to the ground with a loud grunt, the lynel grabbed hold of his weapon and let out a loud roar, reared up, then ran straight at the Hylian. Seeing that the lynel was charging for an attack, the Hylian let out a loud yelp and rolled out of the way, quickly reaching for that strange flat rectangular thing he held not too long before. As the lynel was going in for another attack, the Hylian quickly began tapping repeatedly and desperately at the rectangular object. And it was right when the lynel was about to land a deadly blow, a strange light blue glow came over the blonde Hylian and he had just...vanished. And that honestly and wholeheartedly made the lynel a little freaked out. The male jumped back from where the Hylian once was. He was there and now he was just gone. Where the hell did he go?

But now, that doesn't quite matter anymore. As long as that damned Hylian stayed away from him and his territory, all would be fine. Seemed like that Hylian learned his lesson.

But knowing who that Hylian was, he most certainly did not learn his lesson.


	2. The Struggles of a Princess

It has been a hundred long, long years. And through those long years, the princess of Hyrule has fought endlessly against the Great Calamity in keeping him locked and sealed so that he may not leave Hyrule Castle to wreck havok on the rest of the kingdom. A hundred long, painful, and tiring years of this, waiting on Link to awaken and defeat the Calamity. Sure, she did not at all expect for him to come straight here to the castle and slay this demon. No, not at all! He would be nowhere near ready to defeat the Calamity after having just woken up in a hundred years. It was common sense to see he would go around and get stronger by fighting enemies and gathering weapons. That, and he had to go to each divine beast and free them of the Calamitys presence, then gain a power from each.

Due to that, Zelda would happily wait just a bit longer. It would take, what, a few weeks? Months, even? Link must do everything that he needs to do in order to gain his strength and essentials needed to thoroughly defeat the Calamity. So just a little while longer wouldn't hurt, right?

And so, Zelda waited and she watched over Link. But as time went by, she began to grow more upset, pissed off, and terribly impatient for waiting for the hero. 

Zelda is just _**this** _close to screaming at the hero to stop messing around and come to stop this thing! 

It all started after Link went to speak with Impa. He spoke with her, regained a couple of memories, then received his champions garb from her again. Ever since, he's never returned to Kakariko unless if it was to see the Great Fairy, or that one time he came back to read Paya's diary. 

The hero has mostly wondered and explored the vast lands of Hyrule. Zelda watched as he went on with fighting various different enemies, toy with enemies, kill animals and cook some ghastly looking foods, jump off of cliffs, roll of of cliffs, etc., etc.

Lately, Link has begun to do more and more strange and unpredictable things. Well, not exactly strange. Just something that she never knew Link would be doing. 

Like about sometime ago when she watched as Link tried to enter the Gerudo city. She figured that he'd give up or try to sneak in in some sort of way. But nope! Link went off to some sketchy looking lady who gave him a traditional Gerudo vie clothing. And, sure enough, Link wore that and went all around the Gerudo city. Zelda honestly had to admit he looked pretty good in that. She figured he was going to use that to go up to the chief and talk to her about the Divine Beast. 

But nope! All he does is go around, looking fabulous in that Gerudo clothing. The hero would pretty much randomly change into it and go around anywhere and everywhere in it. He even went up to that handsome shark boy, Prince Sidon, and seduced him in it. Of course, the two smashed and Zelda took the time to look away to give them privacy. 

Zelda does not care for what Link does in his spare time. But that boy is doing nothing at all but things he wants to do. Not once has he done his knightly duty to defeat the Calamity! He hasn't even freed one Divine Beat! The hell is he doing just going about his day? Didn't he know that he needed to save Hyrule? And most especially save Zelda herself?

Zelda truly has been loosing her nerve lately, to the point he talks to herself more and more. 

Wouldn't you talk to yourself if you've been stuck alone with only an evil, angry entity there?

"I can't believe this... He wakes up after a hundred years only to go off and chase after horses, get drunk, troll monsters, and fuck a hot fish?" The princess lets out a frustrated growl, gripping at her gritty and somewhat wild hair and tugging at it slightly. "I can't believe this-! This imbecile!"

The blond paced around an empty nothing, pulling at her hair with one hand and using the other to go on with holding off the Calamity. "Great Mother of Hylia, I swear when this is over, I will slap that boy off a mountain and watch him roll like a ragdoll!" She screams out in pure rage.

Within a few minutes she stopped herself and took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it back out. "Okay, okay... I-I just need to...to breathe and calm down. Yes, Zelda, just...calm down..." She takes in another deep breath through her nose, holds it, then exhales out through her nose. She repeats this for a bit, finally calming herself back down. Well, mostly. 

"Okay..." She breaths out, moving some hair out from her face. "I'll just... Send him a reminder of what he needs to do. Yes.. That'll be the best things to do. He must've forgotten.." She lets out a single, half hearted laugh. "Y-yes, he has forgotten."

After taking in another deep breath, Zelda opened her mouth to call out to Link, only to pause, her eyes going wide.

She was just in time to see Link screaming and in a panic, running like mad away from an active Guardian. It seems like all his weapons has broken, he has no arrows, and his Master Sword is on a cooldown. "Link, get away from there!" Zelda calls out to the hero, causing him to jump with a start and trip over a rock, falling face first to the ground. "LINK!" Zelda called out again. 

With a loud '_zzzrp'_, the Guardian struck out a beam that hit Link dead on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for having not posted in so long! I've had some writers block, and now some ideas have come to me! I'll be trying to post more often. Thank you for reading! Next chapter will likely be longer.
> 
> If any of you have any suggestions, feel free to comment and tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be both my first story to write on this website, as well as the first Legend of Zelda fanfiction that I've ever wrote. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this! I plan on continuing this for a while. I thought up of an idea such as this one day just day dreaming on the first day of school a few weeks ago. And I just couldn't help myself but to finally write it! If any of you have any suggestions or ideas for me, just go on ahead and comment and say your ideas! Apologies for this one being rather short. The next one will be longer. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
